Trick and Treat
by VocaloidKagamine3
Summary: Miku Hatsune has lived a completely wonderful life, she has had a lot of friends, is loved throughout her school, and has a loving mother that loves to spoil her. One day, two new students arrive and Miku becomes fast friends with them. But why do they look so familiar? And why do they hate anyone who comes in contact with Miku? Based off of a Trick and Treat PV
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Miku! Miku get back here!" A brown haired woman wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of black boots ran after her daughter, a girl no more than the age of seven with green hair tied up into two twin tails wearing a pink jacket and a black skirt, who was running around a crowded flea market while giggling and not caring that her mother was chasing after her with a look of anger. Suddenly, Miku stopped in front of a table that sold old rag dolls and puppets that looked old and beat up, but the little girl couldn't care less as she jumped up and down, pointing towards the table with glee. "I want to buy something from here, mommy!" Miku's mother let off a sigh of annoyance as she looked down at her energetic daughter.

"But honey, don't you want something nice? You can buy whatever you want, but nothing here looks nice at all. It all looks old and worn out." The women tried to convince her daughter that buying something from this table would be a waste of money, but Miku did not care at all.

"No!" Miku shouted, "I want something from this table!" the seven-year-old has always liked stuffed animals that were old and looked nothing like something you would see in a normal toy store, but the dolls and other plush toys on this table looked kind of creepy. Nonetheless, her mother complied and allowed her to look at the items at the table. Miku's eyes widened at the selection of toys she could choose from, and she could barely contain her excitement as she picked up and put down various items. "I don't know what to choose! They all look so cute!" the little girl shouted in frustration, she was clearly overwhelmed at the wide selection. The man behind the counter looked down at Miku and she stopped ranting about not being able to decide what to choose.

"I think I have something perfect for a little girl like you," he interjected, "do you like dolls?" Miku squealed with delight at this.

"Yes! I love dolls with all my heart!" she started jumping up and down, with her mother watching from a couple feet away. The man let out a chuckle before going under the table and picking something out of a large cardboard box. In his hands he held out to her two dolls made out of fabric and buttons. They both had mouths that looked like they were stitched shut with black yarn, black buttons for eyes, and they both had hair made out of soft yellow fabric. The two dolls looked rather creepy looking, and one of them had a big plaid bow on the top of its head and white pins, while the other ones hair stuck out in all directions and had a small ponytail on the back of its head. Miku jumped up and down and started shouting with glee, "Yes! Yes I want them!" the man handed the dolls to the giddy seven-year-old and her mother walked over to her daughter and looked at what she was holding.

"Oh my…" the woman's eyes widened at the creepy looking dolls, but pushed that aside and looked over at the man behind the table. "How much do they cost?"

"Only five dollars each." Miku's mother pulled out a ten dollar bill from her purse and handed it over to the man. "Have a nice day!"

"You too." The brunet replied dryly before telling Miku to come along to the car before it gets too dark.

"Wait! I have to ask him something!" the little greenet ran back to the table, her mother walking close behind with a sigh. "Excuse me sir!" Miku jumped up and the man looked down at her.

"Yes, young lady?" The man asked her. Miku showed him the dolls she had bought.

"Do they have names?" the little girl asked the man, looking up at him innocently.

"Yes they do have names, the one with the bow is called Rin and the other one is called Len." The man replied, "And you must take very good care of these two, if you love and care for them, they will love you back. And never separate them, they are twins and can't be without eachother." Miku nodded quickly and smiled.

"I promise I'll take care of my new dolls! I love them both already!" the man patted Miku on the head and chuckled as she ran off to her mother.

"Miku dear, are you absolutely sure you want those dolls?" the brunet asked Miku, wishing her daughter had wanted something nicer and less creepy.

"Yes mommy!" Miku replied with a sudden frustration, "I promised that I would take care of them already, and I will take care of them for the rest of my life!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo people who have been patiently waiting for this chapter! I'm glad you have been patiently waiting, so I shall inroduce my first chapter :D**

**But first, a response to the reviewers:**

**Animebookfreaker- Eh, she is Miku. Whaddya gonna do XD Thank you for reviewing and I hope you will like this chapter!**

**Forever Lazy- Thank you I'm glad you like it~! Thanks for the review!**

**Solitaryloner- Well the twins always seemed like yanderes to me, so I guess it fit ^^ You'll see her reaction in this chapter, although she doesn't find out who they really are yet. Thank you for your review!**

**And thanks to the people who have read my story so far, I really appriciate it :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Vocaloid. There.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Miku's POV

I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock going off beside my bed, it makes such an annoying sound! How does my mother not hear it? It's like the sound a fire alarm makes when it goes off! I grabbed the annoying device and proceeded to shut it off, after doing so I just slumped back onto my bed and pulled the covers over my head. Then I remembered something. Today, my best friend Haku and I are supposed to give some new kids a brief tour of the school so that they wouldn't get lost trying to find they're classes. I was excited for this because it means I get to miss math class, and I hate math class! It's like the worst subject ever! But enough talking about my horrible math class, instead of just slumping under the covers and wait for my mother to burst into my room and shout in my ears till I finally get out of bed, I actually decided to wake up and get dressed for school because of how excited I am to not only miss math class, but I get to meet these new students and maybe become friends with one of them! I'm so excited~! I rushed out my bed to go brush my teeth and put my hair up, while avoiding tripping over my hair. My mother really wants me to get a haircut because she says it's unnatural to have hair that goes down to your ankles. But I really don't care, my hair makes me unique and the people at my school think that it is really cool. It took about fifteen minutes for me to brush all of the knots out of my hair and put it up into my signature twin tails, yeah I know that it is probably time consuming but having awesome hair like I do comes with challenges. Plus, putting my hair into twin tails helps me, and other people, not trip over it as often and that has happened many times before. Maybe I should get it cut- No that's nonsense, Miku! Nonsense! I scolded myself for even having such thoughts and ran over to my closet to pick out an outfit. I picked out a short light green skirt, a frilly white blouse with black lace, and my shiny black boots. I love the clothes that my mother buys for me! They are always so pretty! As soon as I was finished putting on all of my clothes and was just about to lace my boots, my mother came into my room. Well I guess this is the usual time she comes in my room to harass me.

"Miku, wake- Oh! Look who's up early!" I rolled my eyes at that remark and just proceeded to lace my boots. "Well, since you seem to be up I guess I don't have to harass you this morning." Ha! She admits it! I wonder if she'll admit that she cooks badly on purpose just to annoy me. She probably does.

"Yeah, I guess." I responded to her as I stood up, having finished lacing my boots. I grabbed my backpack and walked past my mother out of my room, and proceeded to go downstairs.

"Hey Miku! Since you woke up earlier today, do you want me to make you some pancakes?" she called after me and I stopped walking to call after her.

"Uh, no I'm fine! I'll just have some cereal!" That was close! Now I realized why I don't wake up this early… I should've just slept in. I walked into the kitchen and got out a bowl and poured some cereal into it, but when I got to the fridge I realized that we had no milk. Damn you mother! You went food shopping yesterday! Trust me, she'll find some way to blame it on me, her sweet, innocent daughter that would never do anything bad. She'll say something like "you didn't put it on the list" or something like that. But c'mon! You're supposed to check to see if we have milk because I know she likes to eat cereal too! Oh well, I'll just eat it dry, leek cereal tastes good even without milk I suppose. I just started taking handfuls of the cereal, shoving it into my mouth knowing that if my mother sees me eating like this, she'll lecture me on how it's not proper, or whatever. Just leave me be, women! I heard my mother's footsteps coming down the stairs and started chewing faster so that she wouldn't see me stuffing myself, but ended up choking. I ran over to the sink and spit out the chewed up cereal from my mouth and washed it down the drain, as well as putting my mouth under the faucet to wash down the remnants of the cereal.

"Ah, my lovely daughter." My mother remarked sarcastically, "You know, that isn't very proper, we have perfectly good spoons and cups that you can use." I turned off the faucet and scoffed at her.

"Whatever! I was hungry and we have no milk!" she just rolled her eyes at the comment reminding her that she forgot milk.

"You should've put it on the list." See? I told you she would turn this around on me! I heard a noise coming from the outside of my house, it sounded like a bus. Then I realized like a minute later that my bus was here and grabbed my stuff and ran out of the house, running like a mad women, so that I wouldn't miss the bus because my mother hates driving me to school because she is always late for work if she drives me. The doors to the bus are closing! Wait! Wait!

"Wait! Wait!" The doors to the bus opened again once the bus driver saw me and I hopped up the bus with a sigh of relief. Phew! Thank the gods! I slumped down into the nearest seat I could find and proceeded to stare out the window the entire bus ride because none of my friends are on my bus, and that sucks! My friend Gumi would text me saying she is bored and wants to talk to me, but I really don't feel like texting so early in the morning and just ignore it. She doesn't say anything about it once she sees me at school, but I think it's because she eventually finds someone to talk to. I just spaced out the entire bus ride, as I do every day, and once the bus stopped at school, I hopped off of the bus and like everyone else I walked into the school building.

**(Time Skip~)**

"Miku!" I felt Haku jump onto my back and hug me really tight, and it felt as if my ribcage was being crushed. Ow!

"Haku!" I gasped as she hugged me, "Let g-go! R-ribcage… collapsing!" Good god, how do I survive being her best friend! Her hugs are literally killer! Haku eventually let go of me and turned around to see her just standing there, like she hadn't done anything.

"Sorry Miku! I am just so excited to show the new students around!" Haku was even more excited than I am; she is the one who volunteered us after all. I started taking things out of my backpack and shoving them into my locker.

"Hey Haku," Haku looked up from staring at the ground, she does that whenever she waits for me to unpack.

"Yeah Miku?"

"How many kids are on this tour anyway?" I asked Haku and she just simply answered,

"Oh, only two." I shot her a look of disbelief.

"Seriously? They are having a tour for only two kids?"

"Well, there was supposed to be more but the principal told me that the other three won't be attending our school anymore, he won't tell me why though." Haku replied, I found this kind of odd, but oh well I guess. Maybe it'll be easier with just two.

"What grade are they?" I asked Haku again, maybe I should've gotten this info in advance and I wouldn't have to pester Haku with all these questions.

"They are both freshman, and are twins." So cool! I have always wanted a twin, but I guess I'm stuck being an only child. Hmph! "We have to go downstairs to the main office to meet them and give them the tour soon." Haku, we have five minutes, stop pestering me!

"Alright, alright, just chill out! We have time!" Haku just let out a "hmph!" and crossed her arms impatiently and started tapping her foot. Jeeze Haku! Stop being so damn impatient! I swear if I wasn't friends with her, I would wring her neck!

I finished putting all of my belongings into my locker and slammed it shut, still annoyed with Haku's foot tapping.

"Good you're done! Now let's go!" She grabbed my arm, but I held back in protest.

"I need to tell Ms. Sukone that I am here so she can mark me off the attendance sheet first!" Haku groaned and punched a nearby locker with force a bunch of times until Ms. Sukone heard her and walked out of her classroom to tell Haku to stop it. Haku said she was "sorry that Miku was being so slow" and I groaned in annoyance.

"Just go down to your little tour and stop making all that noise! You're disrupting classes!" Before I could say anything, Haku grabbed my arm again and started running down the halls.

"Yes Ms. Sukone!" Haku shouted as she held my arm in a death grip, dragging me down the halls to the stairs.

"And no running either!" Ms. Sukone shouted after us, but after that I couldn't hear what else she was yelling at us because Haku was already dragging me down the stairs as fast as she could. Geeze Haku, I knew you were excited but seriously. I could trip down the stairs! Again! I'm surprised neither of us had tripped yet, we both have really long hair, although Haku's only goes down to her knees and she wears a big purple and black bow to hold up her hair. Haku's hair is really pretty too, it is as white as snow and it is always really shiny and pretty to look at.

"Miku! Hey Miku!" My thoughts were interrupted by Haku and my head shot up. "C'mon, we need to get to the office!" Haku let go of my arm and had me follow her instead so that I wouldn't trip or something, I don't know. We made it to the main office and Haku twisted the door knob and opened the door to get in, I followed her in and it was just the normal main office, nothing exciting. Just some women who worked at the information desk, and other boring stuff like books, chairs, etcetera. The principal, Dr. Masuda, was standing there proudly, wearing a black skirt that went down to her knees and a black jacket over her white dress shirt. Standing beside her was two short, innocent looking freshmen. They had light blonde hair, large crystal blue eyes, and wore coordinating sailor-styled outfits, except the girl's outfit was in the form of a dress and the boy had a sailor-styled top with black cargo shorts and they both wore black sneakers. The girl had a large white bow on the top of her head, with clips to hold her bangs back, while the boy had a small ponytail on the back of his head and his bangs went in all directions. They look… So familiar. Are these the new students?

"Girls," Dr. Masuda started, "I'd like you both to meet our new students that you two will be showing the school to. This is Rin Kagamine," she was gesturing towards the girl, "and this is Len Kagamine." She gestured towards the boy now. Wait, why do the names sound so familiar? I don't think I have ever met them before…

"It's nice to meet you both!" The twins greeted us brightly in unison; Haku looked as if she was going to explode from all the excitement while I just stood there looking at Rin and Len. I'm definatly sure I've seen them before, but I don't think that it matters. It's not really important to find that out now, at least.

* * *

**It seemed much longer when I typed it in microsoft T.T**

**ANYWAY, I'm horrible at clothing descriptions so please ignore that... **

**Thanks for reading, if you liked it please review, I accept constructive criticism, and thanks for reading ^^ I'll update as fast as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that it took longer than I expected to update, I have no excuse I was just lazy T.T **

**Anyway, I hope you all will like this chapter, I personally think it turned out pretty well, but that's just me. **

**Response to the reviewers time!**

**Soliaryloner: ****I very much appriciate the tips that you had given me and your feedback about the story :) I tried to make it easier to read by not bunching it all up together in one huge paragaraph this time. In this chapter I tried to tone down Miku's personality so she wouldn't match Haku's enthusiastic personality, hopefully it turned out well. Oh, and I'm glad that you think this story has good grammar, that's always been something that I strive to improve.**

**Awesomesaucelv8: ****Gah! *headdesk* I always get some words confused! Yeah, I'm not sure what I was thinking when I chose Tei to be a teacher, it truely makes no sense. And I definetly wasn't thinking when I chose Lily to be principal, I was just trying to think on the spot I guess XD**

**Thanks to all of you who have read my story, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Discalimer: I don't own Vocaloid (I wish T.T)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Miku's POV

"So, I'll leave you girls to look after Rin and Len, Okay?" Dr. Masuda stated as she looked down at Haku and I. I just simply nodded, trying to avoid looking at the twins because it felt as if they were staring at me and it made me feel a little uneasy. I mean, how would anyone feel if they had two people just staring at them and you haven't even had one conversation? Haku was the complete opposite of me, the excitement she had earlier definitely did not waver, and she was still really excited about the tour. Well, I expected that considering how over excited Haku gets and she almost never hides her excitement.

"Yes! I can't wait to start the tour!" Haku was on the verge of shouting and I just hung my head out of embarrassment because she clearly doesn't care that people are around to hear her outbursts. Dr. Masuda then proceeded to walk out of the main office to leave us to begin our tour of the school.

"Just don't get into any trouble." She walked out and closed the door behind her. That's when Haku just couldn't hold in her excitement anymore. Here we go.

"Hi! I'm Haku Yowane and this is my best friend Miku Hatsune!" Haku grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, "We love going to school here, and we hope you will too!" I started to turn red with embarrassment as Haku shouted, but the twins just giggled at her outburst.

"Well, Haku and Miku, we appreciate you both giving us the tour so that we can find our way around the school," Rin stated evenly and then added on more cheerfully, "and we hope to become friends with you!" She was directing towards me when she said that, and I started to feel a little uncomfortable. Why would they only want to become friends with me? Do they think that Haku is a bit too cheerful or loud? Or do they just assume that they'll like me better? Maybe after the tour they will change their minds about Haku. Haku looked over at me once Rin said that, and she gave me an angry look that lasted for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Rin and Len.

Yup, she is jealous. Haku had been most excited for this tour and making friends with the twins, I guess she thought it was unfair that they would favor me. Oh well, she'll get over it. Once we had started the tour, the twins had been following close beside me while Haku was at the front of our group talking about the school and the different places that we had passed. I didn't really get the chance to say much, considering Haku was the one hogging all of the stuff to say and didn't leave me with much except for some small details about where the classrooms were and what floor we were currently on.

"So, do either of you have any questions?" Haku asked Rin and Len, but they both just shook their heads and stayed close to me. Even when Haku was talking, it didn't look like the twins were paying much attention, but whenever I spoke they seemed to listen intently and even ask questions about things that Haku had already been talking about, but they didn't listen to Haku, only me. I found this odd of course, but I didn't question it because I didn't want to start anything. But Haku started to get frustrated with Rin and Len, and it started to show because when she spoke, she sounded annoyed and gritted her teeth angrily, but she still smiled. As we reached the end of the tour, I was relieved that I didn't have to deal with an angry Haku anymore because she doesn't stay angry at me for long, most of the time anyway.

"There! The tour is over, let's go Miku!" Haku started pulling on my arm in the direction of the stairs so that we could go back upstairs to the sophomore floor where our classes are. Then, I felt someone pull my other arm in the opposite direction. I saw that Rin and Len were pulling on my arm, trying to get my attention I assume.

"Wait! We have a question for Miku!" I heard Len shout, but Haku kept pulling my other arm and she glared at the twins.

"No way! Miku and I have classes to get to!" Okay, this is starting to get ridiculous Haku; they just have a simple question- ow! This is starting to hurt!

"Haku release!" I shouted in pain, and Haku released my arm angrily and stormed off without me. She can be such a damn drama queen! Gosh! I'll speak with her later in History class. Then Rin and Len released my other arm that they had been pulling on to get my attention.

"Miku, where do we go now?" Rin handed me her schedule, and I took a look at it.

"Well, since we missed homeroom and first period, you have science now." I handed her schedule back to her, "Len, do you need help as well?" He nodded and handed me his schedule and I took a look at it. Whoa! This is the exact same schedule as Rin's! They have every single class together! That's a little odd. I felt surprised at this, no people in this school ever had the exact same schedule and it was a little weird these two did.

"Well?" Len interrupted my thoughts and I handed his schedule back to him.

"Same as Rin; How do you two have the exact same schedule?" I asked them; maybe they got special permission or something.

"Oh right, we talked to Dr. Masuda in private a week ago about our schedules because we absolutely hate being without each other." Rin responded happily. I saw their eyes glitter mischievously for a second, but then it returned to their normal gaze. Whoa, that was a little weird. They are an odd pair but they seem really nice, even though Haku doesn't seem to like them very much.

"I'll see you both later!" I waved goodbye to them and started walking down the hall to where the stairs are when I heard Len call after me.

"Wait!" I stopped walking and saw them running after me so I stopped.

"Yes?"

"When will we see you?" I looked down at them as they stared up at me with their large crystal blue eyes, they asked in a way that sounded so innocent and adorable that I smiled and replied to them,

"I will see you both during lunch in a couple hours, okay?" They both looked confused for a second, as if they didn't know what lunch was, but then smiled and nodded. I turned around again and headed down the stairs to get to my next class, and hopefully Haku isn't still mad by the time I get there.

**(Time Skip)**

Damn it! I'm late for class! Oh Mrs. Sakine will kill me! She gets so angry if anyone is late for her class, she is so frightening! I got yelled at by her once for being late, and I almost cried I was so scared! I opened the door to her classroom to see Mrs. Sakine writing something on the board and walked in the face my fears.

"Ah, Miss Hatsune," Mrs. Sakine looked over at me as I quickly got to my seat beside Haku, who didn't seem to be too mad at me anymore, "It's nice to see you could join us, just get out your textbook and turn to page two-thirty-five please we are running out of time." Thank god! I was worried that she would bite my head off for being late again! I got out my text book and Haku tapped on my shoulder, I looked up at her and she was smiling back at me.

"I'm sorry about earlier, and I wasn't mad at you," her voice suddenly had a tone of annoyance in it as she spoke, "I was just angry that those kids wouldn't listen to a word I was saying! And the fact that they were only listening to you just seems a little off, don't you think?" Mrs. Sakine turned towards us with a slight glare.

"Miss Yowane! Please be quiet unless you want detention!" Haku flinched at Mrs. Sakine's words and turned her attention to what she was writing on the board. I guess I'll talk to her later about the whole incident with Rin and Len, if you would even call what happened an incident at all. The twins do seem a little odd, being so attached to me after just meeting me. But that is really nothing to worry about, right? I mean, they look pretty familiar and their names also sound really familiar, but I think I would remember if I met them. Maybe I met some people with the same names as them? That could be a possibility. I really don't want to think about it too much, it's not worth is because even if I did meet them in the past I don't remember them now so it wouldn't make a difference; I'll just try and put all of these thoughts aside. Plus if I don't remember, Rin and Len surely wouldn't remember because they didn't say anything about having met me before.

**(Time Skip to Lunch)**

I walked down the hallways with Haku, talking to her about mindless subjects such as good TV shows and people we can't stand. You know, just random subjects that we talk about to pass time.

"Hey, did you hear that Ruko got caught sleeping in Ms. Sukone's class again?" Haku giggled and I rolled my eyes as I heard this. Typical Ruko, she always sleeps in class! Heck, it would be out of the ordinary to catch her not sleeping in class! I opened my mouth to reply, but I saw Rin and Len run up to me with big smiles on their faces.

"Miku!" They both shouted as they ran over to me, "We missed you!"

"Really?" I shot them a look of disbelief "it's only been a couple of hours, and I told you that I would see you again." Haku looked down at the twins with an annoyed look, I could tell she was still mad at them because of the way they ignored her during the tour but they didn't seem to be bothered by it. Well good for them, it shouldn't bother them that one person doesn't like them.

"But it felt like forever!" Len groaned as he stood on the left side of me, and Rin pushed Haku aside to stand on the right side of me. When Haku was pushed, she hit a nearby wall and Rin giggled slightly.

"H-hey!" I heard Haku shout as she hit the wall and looked over at the petit blonde, who was just standing beside me with a smile on her face.

"That wasn't very nice, Rin!" I hissed as I ran over to Haku, making sure she was okay. Why would Rin do that? She knows that Haku is my best friend! I caught Rin and Len glaring at Haku for a second and then their expression changed to looks of concern as they ran over to me and Haku.

"I am very sorry Miku! I don't know what I was thinking!" Rin quickly tried to reassure me, but why me? I'm not the one she needs to apologize to.

"That's nice that you are apologizing for your behavior, but you need to apologize to Haku." I said evenly, but Rin just stood there with a smiling expression that matched her brother's.

"I don't need to do that, you were the one who got mad at me and I needed to reassure you, and only you." I opened my mouth to say something but Haku spoke before me.

"It's fine, Miku. If Rin doesn't want to apologize, it's fine." Haku glared at Rin, "I don't need her apology." She stalked off to the cafeteria quickly and I called after her.

"Haku! Wait for me! Haku!" I wanted to know if she was really okay, but just as I was about the run after her I felt Rin grab my arm and pull me in the opposite direction.

"Please sit with us today, Miku!" the small blonde shouted desperately and I stopped trying to get to Haku and turned to them as Rin let go of my arm.

"We don't have any other friends, and we consider you a friend! Please?" Len sounded desperate as well and they both looked up at me with pleading eyes. I felt myself get lost in their pretty crystal blue eyes for a moment, I mean who wouldn't? They had such pretty eyes and anyone would get lost in them.

"Miku?" I shot up out of my trance at the sound of Rin's voice and smiled down at them.

"Of course I'll sit with you!" the smiles on their faces grew bigger as they squealed with delight and stood on either side of me as we walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who got this far in my story, and please review! More reviews means more motivation~! And constructive criticism is always appriciated~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long! I just had a servere case of stupid writers block T_T**

**ANYWAY, here you go. Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, I am leaving for a vacation tomorrow and wanted to finish this before leaving.**

**Response to the reivewers!**

**Forever Lazy- ****Thank you for the review and I'm glad you are interested in my story ^^**

**Kleptogirl- ****I love Rin and Len too they are my favorites ^^and I hope that them making you squeal in this is a good thing XD**

**Solitaryloner: ****Yeah I usually read fanfics on my phone as well but I still kinda have a hard time finding a good place to split, but I tried again on this chapter and tried to split it up even more. Thank you for your past reviews, they have really helped ^^ (this response would be longer but I don't have much time to write I have to go to bed soon)**

**Animenbookerfreak: ****Nobody touches Miku on Rin and Len's watch without being pushed into a wall I guess XD **

**Forene: ****Well it wasn't soon but I updated ^^**

**KKBatoretto: ****Rin and Len are most epic when they are creepy ^^**

**Darkemoprincess: ****I'm glad you like my story thanks for the review ^^**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far I appriciate it so much :)**

**So now I present you, chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Miku's POV

Rin and Len stared down at their plates, looking at what was on them intently. I had helped them pick out something to eat because they didn't seem to know what most of the food was, but I told them that they should try new things and that maybe they would like what they had gotten. Rin picked at the green peas and corn on her plate with a fork, while Len just cut his chicken into little pieces but not eating it. It was a funny sight to see, but some freshman from the table next to us were staring and some were giggling. I let out a long sigh before attempting to help them, and by help them I mean telling them not to play with their food.

"You know, you should try eating your food instead of just picking at it." Rin and Len looked up at me and put down their utensils.

"But it doesn't look like anything they we eat at our home, this all looks gross." Rin explained to me as she continued to pick at her food. I let out another sigh and just started eating my sandwich; I can't help it if they don't want to eat. Len looked at his plate again before finally eating one of the pieces of his chicken. He made a disgusted face before spitting the chicken into his napkin and looking up at me.

"It doesn't taste good at all." He said with a smile and a cheerful expression, "the food here isn't appealing anyway." It's kind of creepy how these two always smile, and the way they smile makes me shiver as well. They smile in a way that makes it creepy and I really can't explain it, it just makes me feel a little uneasy. I shook my head and pushed those thought away; c'mon Miku! Get a hold of yourself! Everyone has their own way of expressing themselves, don't judge people!

"I agree, Len." I heard Rin speak up, "this yellow and green stuff tastes really horrible, nothing like what we eat at home." She had the same smile and cheerful expression as he brother, but to avoid thinking thoughts about their creepy smiles, I decided to just focus on eating my food.

Suddenly, I heard someone running over to my table and calling my name, "Mikuuuu!" Oh great…

"Yes Gumi?" I turned around and saw my friend Gumi Megpoid standing in front of me with a mischievous grin, and it looked like there was a small blonde with a long side ponytail hiding shyly behind her.

"Gumi, who is your… Uh, little friend?"

"Oh, this is my new friend, Neru!" the girl shyly came out from behind Gumi, clutching her arm. She seemed to be quite attached to Gumi by the looks of it.

"I met Neru when I stopped a bunch of kids from bullying her, I totally scared them away!" Gumi made a triumphant pose and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"G-Gumi is a v-very nice person." I heard Neru say quietly and I couldn't help but smile. Gumi has never been very good at making friends because of her arrogant personality, the reason I'm friends with her is because she really is a good person at heart, and you just have to get passed all of the arrogance she has.

"So Miku, who are your little friends over here? I don't believe I have met them." Gumi pointed to Rin and Len, who were just sitting at the table with neutral expressions.

"Oh, these are the new freshman that Haku and I took on a tour." I replied with a smile. Gumi, with Neru following close beside her, walked over to Rin and Len who were sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"I'm Gumi Megpoid, nice to meet you both!" Gumi extended her hand for them to shake. The twins exchanged confused glances before each of them grabbed her hand with one of their own. Gumi laughed before shaking her hand and then pulling it away.

"I-it's nice to meet you two as well!" The twins spoke in unison cheerfully with large grins. Gumi smiled before turning to Neru.

"C'mon Neru! Introduce yourself like I did!" Neru agreed and shyly extended her hand to the twins. They did the same thing they did with Gumi, same smiles and everything.

Neru smiled back and said with a nervous voice, "N-nice to meet you!" then she pulled her hand away and stood back next to Gumi.

Gumi turned towards me with a questionable look, "Hey, where is Haku? Doesn't she usually sit with you?"

"She didn't want to sit with me today I guess…"

"Well why doesn't she? I mean, you guys are like best friends." I sighed; I didn't want to talk about it, especially not when Rin and Len are sitting right across from me. It might hurt their feelings to say that Haku doesn't like them. But then again, they don't seem to like Haku either.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I gave her a stern look this time to show her that I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, okay Miku. Can I bring Neru over when I come over today?" Gumi looked at me with large pleading eyes.

"Sure," I shrugged, "I don't see a problem with that." Gumi stood up triumphantly and told Neru she was allowed to come over.

"T-thank you Miku!" Neru let out a small smile as she thanked me, I smiled back. I think I'm going to take a liking to Neru, if she can put up with having Gumi as a friend like I do; we are going to get along just fine.

We talked till the end of lunch, but Rin and Len stayed silent the whole time. I couldn't read their expressions because they hide their emotions well, and when we had to go our separate ways after lunch, they kept clinging to me even more than usual.

**(Time Skip)**

I walked outside the school and sat by the bus loop to wait for my bus to come and pick me up. I spoke with Haku about what happened at lunch, but she said she was fine with it and that she didn't care that Rin didn't want to apologize.

I could tell that she was upset, but she didn't want to admit it. Whenever she has a bad day she never wants to talk to anyone because she is afraid she will take her anger out on them, she takes it really hard if she hurts someone just because she is having a bad day.

I saw my bus drive into the bus loop and waited for it to stop so I could board it. Once I got on the bus I looked out the window and saw Rin and Len talking to Gumi and Neru who were planning to walk to Gumi's house and then her mother is going to drive them to my house.

All four of them were smiling and laughing, I guess they were just having a normal pleasant conversation. I smiled as I watched them talk; I like it when all of my friends get along because they don't always get along. They each have different personalities and interests; it's hard to get them to cooperate with each other sometimes, so them getting along is a nice change.

Once everyone had boarded the bus, the doors closed and the bus drove off.

The whole bus ride was pretty boring as usual, people talking to their friends and texting was really all that happened on bus rides. My stop was last and the bus had gotten stuck in traffic on the way, so I was like a good fifteen minutes late. So much for getting my homework done before Neru and Gumi get to my house, they should be there by now.

I got off the bus and walked up the pathway to my house, my mother's car wasn't in the drive way so I guess she is working late tonight. I walked over to the door and unlocked it with my key and walked inside. It's a good thing that they are late as well because no one was here to let them in.

I took out my cell phone and decided to call Gumi and ask her what time her and Neru will be here because I never got a confirmed time on when they would be here.

I tried calling her three times but she didn't answer, so I just sent her a text. She probably got distracted by the new pastry shop not far from where she lives; she isn't allowed to eat sweets in her house so whenever there is a candy shop or a bakery she'll spend hours choosing what to buy.

I decided to get a start on my homework before Neru and Gumi show up; my mother will kill me if I don't finish my homework by tomorrow. I ran up to my room and took out my writing homework first, we have a two page essay on some book we read due tomorrow and I procrastinated the whole week.

Time started to just fly by as I was working on this stupid assignment, my mother came home but when she comes home from working late she goes right to bed. I realized that it was getting dark out and looked at my watch to see what time it was.

8:45

I guess they aren't coming over. Huh, weird.

I called Gumi three more times before finishing my paper, but still no answer.

This isn't like Gumi; she always has her phone with her and always answers it. Maybe something urgent came up and she couldn't come over, but that still doesn't explain why she isn't responding to my calls.

I put all of my stuff back into my backpack and let out a long yawn and stretched my arms. It was 9'oclock now and I was pretty tired, so I put on my night gown and took out my hair ties.

After I had finished getting ready for bed, I called Gumi one last time to see if there would be an answer.

Ring, ring, ring, ring…

Nothing.

* * *

**Lame ending was lame.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so please review and leave constructive critism ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello m'dear readers~ I'm updating tonight~!**

**Anywho, sorry about not updting for a while I was pretty busy and when I had free time I was lazy so yeah... Lame excuse is lame.. Anyway reaponding to reviewers now~!**

**Ownitlikeaboss: ****Thanks for the review ^^ and sorry my update is so late.**

**Kleptogirl: ****Because I like to bring the suspense ^^**

**KKBatoretto: ****That's good 'cuz creepiness is awesome~**

**Lily02249: ****Ah really?! Thank you so much that means a lot to me~!**

**Anonymous: ****Thank you and update I shall!**

**Vocagirl23: ****Not telling yet~ You'll have to find out later~**

**2lazy2login: ****Yeah Trick and Treat is my most favorite song as well ^^ thank you for your feedback, and I'm not revealing Gumi's fate yet.**

**WhiteCarbonara: ****Not telling yet~**

**Latias876:**** Well I haven't finished my story yet and I'm not exactly sure how it will end yet.**

**Enjoy this chapter~**

**Chapter 4**

Miku's POV

I woke up the next morning sprawled out on my bed, my limbs going in different directions. My pillows and blankets were all scattered on the floor, I was sweating and my hair was stuck to my face. I didn't sleep too well last night; I kept worrying about Gumi and Neru because they never came over, and Gumi never answered my calls.

I sighed deeply and got out of my bed, stumbling towards the bath room to wash my face. I splashed the cold water on my face to wake me up, as well as unstick my hair from my face.

I walked back into my bedroom after grooming my hair so I could check my phone to see if Gumi has replied yet, if she ever will. No new messages. _Figures, she hasn't answered my texts at all last night._

Shortly after putting on my clothes, my mother came barging into my room.

" Miku! Your bus is here! Get your ass downstairs now!" I frantically ran around my room, grabbed my cell phone, backpack and raced down the stairs. I almost tripped a few times but I did not want my mother to drive me, for her getting pulled over for speeding or wreak less driving is normal.

After getting onto the bus I quickly sat in my seat and proceeded to space out like usual. I looked out the bus window as it drove off from my stop and stared into to the sky, getting lost in my thoughts. The bus stopped at a red light after about five minutes and I saw two very familiar looking people.

It was Rin and Len, the new freshman that I was looking after yesterday. Rin was skipping cheerfully on the sidewalk, wearing a cute yellow dress with a white jacket, bright yellow boots, and her bow was flopping in the wind. She looked the same as yesterday, bright and full of energy.

Len the other hand looked completely different from his twin today. He wasn't skipping energetically like Rin was; in fact he looked tired and almost depressed looking. He was wearing a long sleeved black turtleneck, dark blue jeans, his black sneakers from yesterday, and his hair wasn't in a ponytail today. Also Len's eyes looked dull and tired, his hair was down and he was walking at a slower pace. They looked almost like complete opposites.

_Something must be bothering him _I decided as I looked out the window down at the twins; _he looks so different from yesterday_.

* * *

Once the bus had arrived to school I looked around the entrance for Rin and Len so I could ask Len if something was bothering him, but I couldn't see them anywhere. I looked all around the entrance for the blondes, but I couldn't find them.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and I let out a gasp. I turned towards the person and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh it's just you, Haku" I grinned at my white haired friend who made an attempt to scare me "you know you almost got me."

"What? No good morning?" She smirked back at me. "I saw you looking around for someone and just assumed it was your most awesome best friend you were looking for~!"

"Actually I was looking for Rin and Len, but I'm glad I ran into you," I started, but then Haku frowned as I mentioned their names, "oh come one, Haku! They are nice kids!"

"Ha!" Haku rolled her eyes at me, "they are only nice to you! Not me!"

"Haku, not everyone is going to like you." I stated evenly and she just stared at the ground, not responding and I started to feel bad about what I had said to her. "I-I mean everyone has enemies or at least someone they don't like, a-and just look at me! I have a list of people who don't like me there is Ren, Yukari, Oliver, Rion-"

"Miku stop," Haku began, looking up from the ground, "I know not everyone is going to like me, but I'd rather not focus on that."

"L-Let's just not talk about Rin and Len then," I decided and Haku nodded in agreement.

There was a long silence when we were walking into the building, we didn't talk with each other for the majority of the time but I decided to break the silence.

"Did you see Gumi at all today or after school yesterday?" I asked Haku, but she shook her head.

"No, not since lunch yesterday," Haku looked over at me, "wasn't she supposed to go over to your house with Neru to hang out or something?"

I nodded, "yes she was; I tried calling and texting her but she wouldn't pick up."

"What about Neru? Didn't you try calling her?" My friend asked me, but I just shook my head at her.

"I don't have Neru's number; I never asked." Haku began to look slightly worried, Gumi always had her phone on and with her she was addicted to that device.

"Well I'll let you know if I see her at all today," we stopped walking and Haku bent down to get a few things from her locker, "and I'll certainly rant her riot act for scaring us" Haku mumbled under her breath loud enough for me to hear.

Throughout the first part of the day it remained uneventful, but there were still no signs of Gumi anywhere. I started to get extremely worried when she wasn't in class for biology, which was the only class I have her in unless you count lunch as a class.

Every time I was in a class with Haku today we were discussing theories as to what could've happened to her. I tried to stay on the more plausible side such as she got a fever or was grounded to staying out too late or bringing sweets into her house.

Haku on the other hand was like a huge wave of depression, she was acting with such panic and she wasn't good at hiding it. She said stuff like "What if Gumi got attacked by a gang member or kidnapped or something?!" I swear this girl needs counseling.

After hearing a series of Haku's depressing theories all throughout History class, I was glad I would get a break from them at lunch. Haku and I don't talk too much at lunch; we just stuff our faces full of food and make small conversation.

We picked a table by one of the big windows with a nice view and sat down to eat. We had both brought our lunches and proceeded to devour them when I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see that both Rin and Len were standing right behind me with big smiles. Rin's eyes sparkled once I turned to look at them, and although Len was smiling his eyes remained dull and he still looked really tired.

"Hi Miku!" Rin chirped with that high pitched voice of hers. I greeted them both with a smile, but I could see from the corner of my eye that Haku was glaring at the blonde twins.

"Hi guys, do you two want to sit down?" Rin happily took a seat next to me, while Len sat next to his twin and rested his head in his arms on the table.

I looked over at him with concern; this was certainly not his behavior from yesterday. "Len, do you want to go to the nurse?" I looked over and asked him, "She'll let you sleep in there if you feel sick."

"I-I'm not sick." Len mumbled, not looking up from the table.

"Well you certainly look pretty sick; I'll take you there if you want." I offered, but Len stayed silent and still. Rin frowned at this and her eyes narrowed.

"Len, just let Miku take you to the nurse," Len lifted his head up from the table at Rin's words; "You and I both know that you didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Y-you can find your way to class on your own?" Len asked and Rin nodded immediately.

"Of course I can, it's not like it's our first day here." Rin had a hint of sarcasm in her words, but I could tell she really wanted her brother to feel better.

"Alright." He said groggily before getting up from his seat and rubbing his tired eyes again.

Haku was still frowning, but she knew I couldn't help myself. I always liked helping people out no matter how much Haku or I hated them, so she can't really blame me. I still felt bad about leaving her with Rin though.

"And Rin," I turned towards her as I got up from my seat, "Play nice with Haku, or at least just sit there quietly till or if I get back, got it?" Rin nodded with a smile and I started walking Len to the nurse's office, hoping that Rin wouldn't cause too much trouble with Haku.

* * *

Through most of the way to the nurse's office, Len remained silent and slowly trudging beside me with his head low and his bangs covering up his eyes.

I felt a pang of sadness for the boy; he was so energetic like his sister yesterday but now it's like he went through a complete personality change. He was almost unrecognizable.

I finally drew in a breath and decided to ask him a question. "How come you are so tired today?"

Len still kept his head low as he replied. "I'I didn't get much sleep last night."

I sort of rolled my eyes at his reply, of course he didn't get much sleep I mean that was a given. "How come?"

"I-I just couldn't get to sleep, it was just one of those nights I guess." His voice remained low and emotionless, and he kept rubbing his wrists the whole way to the nurse's office. I was going to ask him about that, but we had reached our destination.

I opened the door to let Len inside first and he walked in, followed by me. I closed the door behind us and the nurse was just in the front of the office typing random keys into her computer.

"What's the problem?" The nurse asked, not looking up from her work.

"My friend here needs some sleep, I'm worried he might get sick or-"

"Just have him rest in the back and leave." The nurse said flatly, still only focusing on her computer work.

I shrugged and showed Len to the beck of the room, which was separated by a door from the front of the room.

I opened the door for him like I did earlier and he walked right in, followed by myself. The room had about four beds made of metal with mattresses, a blanket, and one pillow.

Len plopped himself onto the nearest bed and fell almost right asleep. I inwardly laughed at how fast he had fallen asleep; I had never seen someone fall asleep that fast before.

I looked at him for a moment and wondered why he had trouble falling asleep last night. Maybe it had something to do with his wrists? He was rubbing them the whole way here.

I bent down next to the bed he was sleeping on and took one of his wrists into my right hand. Slowly, without waking Len, I folded back his sleeve just enough to see his wrist and my eyes widened at what I saw.

What was on Len's wrist were small back marks, which almost looked like string.

* * *

**I am so sorry if I rushed this chapter at all DX**

**It's just really late right now and I'm really tired and wanted to get this up tonight, sorry. **

**Goodnight and Happy Thanksgiving to whoever celebrates it~!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appriciated!**


End file.
